


Irresistible (And I still love the way you hurt me)

by Over_the_rainbow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine is horny, Established relationship Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kuroko is a little bastard, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Well I tried, but I can't help loving them, i guess, kagami is an angel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_rainbow/pseuds/Over_the_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Kagami est coincé depuis une semaine avec une équipe de basketteurs enragés qui ont décidé de le tuer sous ses révisions et où Aomine a du mal à se faire à l'abstinence. Vivent l'adolescence et ses hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible (And I still love the way you hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une Laetitia qui n'a même pas fini la saison 2 de KnB (bouuuuuh) mais qui me demande quand même d'écrire du porn sur ces deux cons-là.
> 
> Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose sur eux. J'espère que ce one-shot est à la hauteur du ship et que vous l'apprécierez au moins autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci à ma bêta, Shogokii, qui vérifie mes conneries mais qui en met beaucoup aussi :') les illuminatis en spécial dédicace pour toi ♥
> 
> Theme songs : Irresistible (Fall Out Boy), Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You (Arctic Monkeys), High (Young Rising Sons)

Kagami se souvenait très bien du jour où Aomine était venu lui avouer ses sentiments, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas l'oublier. Aomine, c'était tout un personnage : prétentieux, égocentrique et tout et tout ; or, quand il l'avait rattrapé à la sortie du lycée ce jour-là, il y avait chez lui une étrange candeur, presque fragile, qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise tandis qu'il lui parlait. Kagami avait fini par comprendre que, le temps d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait regardé un Aomine sans artifices ni rien. Un Aomine sincère. C'était certainement ce qui avait influencé sa réponse, car si ç'avait été l'Aomine ordinaire qui était venu lui faire sa demande, sûrement qu'il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Mais à ce moment-là, Kagami l'avait juste trouvé mignon (ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué bien sûr). A vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi non plus. Ses tripes lui disaient oui. Ses tripes avaient toujours raison. Il avait dit oui. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté quand il avait vu le sourire d'Aomine s'élargir sur son visage.

Ce type avait un sourire incroyable, sûrement parce que le blanc de ses dents ressortaient sur sa peau café. C'était un sourire qui lui donnait envie de faire dix dunks d'affilée.

Après ça, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, puis de plus en plus, souvent chez Kagami car il avait son appartement pour lui tout seul, quelques fois chez Aomine quand ils ne faisaient rien de plus méchant que de passer une après-midi ensemble, accrochés à sa console. Au début il ne se passait rien de spécial, rien de plus que ce qu'ils auraient sans doute fait s'il s'étaient connus depuis le collège : ils regardaient des vieux matchs en replay, et puis des trucs débiles aussi, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'être sérieux tout le temps, ils sortaient faire du basket ou allaient au Maji burger quand Kagami avait la flemme de cuisiner pour eux deux.

Le côté plus... physique de leur relation n'était intervenu que petit à petit, parce que Kagami était du genre un peu lent et que l'idée de toucher un autre mec (et surtout qu'un autre mec le touche) le mettait mal à l'aise. Aomine avait respecté ça, bien qu'il se fût révélé être très... tactile avec lui. Ce n'était pas un grand câlin, mais il semblait à Kagami qu'il avait besoin de son contact : quand ils regardaient un match ensemble sur le canapé de Kagami, Aomine repliait une jambe de façon à ce que son genou touche les siennes par exemple, quelquefois il lui prenait la main aussi. Et il l'embrassait. Ça c'était un truc auquel Kagami n'avait pas réussi à se faire tout de suite ; d'ailleurs au début c'était le statu quo, mais comme Aomine voyait qu'il n'allait _vraiment pas_ prendre d'initiatives, il avait commencé à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, lentement, comme on apprivoise un animal un peu sauvage mais pas dangereux non plus. Il l'avait embrassé de plus en plus souvent, quand il arrivait, quand il repartait et beaucoup entre les deux. C'était bizarre au début, mais Aomine était trop bon meneur pour qu'il abandonne. Et maintenant, le métis avait réussi à lui refiler une addiction à ses lèvres.

Après le stade du roulage de pelles avait rapidement suivi, bah... ce qui devait suivre. Ça n'avait pas été aussi étrange que les baisers, parce qu'Aomine avait cette capacité de court-circuiter son cerveau dès que les choses passaient au-dessous du niveau de la ceinture. Lorsque ça arrivait, Kagami ne réfléchissait plus qu'avec ses tripes. Et si ses tripes avaient pu parler, elles lui auraient sans aucun doute hurlé de se trouver un coin bien sombre pour lui défoncer le cul. Et tout devenait beaucoup plus simple.

Quand ils avaient fini, il n'avait pas non plus l'occasion de beaucoup penser car soit Aomine l'avait trop épuisé pour qu'il en soit encore capable, soit il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'était plus capable de grand-chose hormis reprendre son souffle contre lui (soit les deux cas, c'était possible aussi). Ils se voyaient au moins trois fois par semaine et finissaient au lit plus des trois-quarts du temps. Ils avaient expérimenté diverses choses, échangé les rôles (bien que Kagami le sentait plus lorsqu'Aomine prenait les choses en main), parfois même essayé d'autres endroits mais Kagami refusait toujours que cette relation déborde de chez lui ou de chez Aomine. Non pas qu'il ne s'intéressât qu'au sexe ou qu'il n'aimât pas 24/7 son basketteur bronzé, mais il n'était juste pas prêt à appréhender le regard destructeur des autres sur quelque chose qui était encore tellement fragile.

Et, malgré son enthousiasme parfois difficile à contenir et l'envie qu'il avait de montrer au monde entier à quel point il était heureux maintenant, Aomine respectait sa volonté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était cinq jours avant les examens. Aucun miracle ne s'était produit au cours de l'année (à part celui appelé Aomine) et Kagami n'était pas subitement devenu un génie capable de remonter toutes ses moyennes en une semaine de bachotage ; le reste du club de basket avait donc décidé de prendre la réussite de Kagami aux examens comme une affaire personnelle. Les révisions occupant tout son temps libre, Kagami avait envoyé un message à Aomine au début du week-end précédent pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir pendant une semaine. Aomine avait dû prendre son mal en patience, étant donné que même pas une semaine avant les examens, ce type ne devait pas faire grand-chose de plus que sa sieste quotidienne sur le toit de son lycée. Mais il avait été raisonnable jusqu'à présent puisque aucune plainte n'avait pour l'instant échoué sur son portable et avait laissé Kagami à sa prise d'otage par le club de basket de Seirin.

Trois jours avant les examens, donc, Kagami se faisait encore beaucoup de soucis sur son compte. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Hyuga hurlait deux fois plus fort que d'habitude ; Riko en était aux menaces de mort ; même Kuroko buvait son milk-shake à la vanille d'une façon plus inquiète que d'habitude. Si si.

Leur manager bien-aimée avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens et avait supprimé leurs deux heures d'entraînement au gymnase pour le faire bosser. Tout le club de basket s'était installé dans la bibliothèque du lycée le temps des activités extrascolaires. Les types d'office à la docu les avaient regardés d'un air franchement dubitatif mais mises à part quelques remarques un rien ironiques (quelque chose à propos de la taille de leur cerveau proportionnellement à leur masse musculaire), ils les avaient laissés travailler en paix. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin pour ne déranger personne, avaient étalé leur matériel sur la table et chacun s'était enfermé dans un silence studieux qui n'était troublé que par les ronchonnements occasionnels de Hyuga.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kagami avait senti son portable vibrer doucement dans sa poche de pantalon. Attentif à rester discret, il le tira de sa poche et l'ouvrit sous la table. C'était un message d'Aomine.

_"Lève les yeux abruti."_

L'abruti leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était installé du côté de la table où il faisait face aux fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Ces fenêtres donnaient sur la cour. Et dans cette cour vide, un Aomine était adossé contre un arbre tout près de son bâtiment et le fixait d'un air blasé. Kagami faillit en briser son crayon entre ses doigts.

Il avait cette veste de cuir sombre, celle avec la déco argentée, un peu étroite, qui allait si bien à son allure de grand félin, mais même sous la torture Kagami ne l'aurait jamais avoué et surtout pas à lui. Il portait aussi un jean outrageusement près du corps et un tee-shirt dont le col était décidément trop large.

Kagami se demanda si parfois il le faisait exprès.

_"Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?"_

Bien sûr qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il s'était arrêté un moment d'écrire pour le regarder, crayon en l'air, et il se reprit en jetant un coup d’œil à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué (et il entendait par là autant lui-même qu'Aomine), mais tout le monde était penché sur ses révisions.

La réponse vint quelques instants plus tard.

_"De quoi ?"_

_"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."_

Il réfléchit un moment puis rajouta : _"Et au fait c'est toi l'abruti."_

De l'extérieur, Aomine l'observa, portable en main. Kagami n'aima pas du tout son petit sourire pensif.

_"La vue te plaît c'est ça ?"_

Kagami releva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil blasé. Lui répondit un regard entendu. Aomine leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et commença à s'étirer. Les pans de sa veste ouverte glissèrent sur son torse vers l'arrière, le blanc cruellement cru de son tee-shirt faisait ressortir sa peau cuivrée. Kagami pouvait imaginer comme s'il le voyait les muscles souples qui roulaient sous sa peau. Sa gorge s'assécha à cette pensée. Aomine laissa retomber ses bras, parfaitement conscient de son effet, et eut un de ces fins sourires qui lui donnaient envie de lui jeter quelque chose au visage.

Ou d'ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre et de venir le prendre juste contre cet arbre. Peut-être les deux.

Sous la table, le téléphone vibra encore une fois.

_"Dégage d'ici et ramène ton cul babe."_

_"Peux pas. Révisions. Riko va me tuer."_

La réponse d'Aomine mit un moment de trop à arriver. Kagami oublia de se poser des questions.

_"Oh alleeez"_

_"Va-t-en avant que quelqu'un te voit. Sois raisonnable."_

_"Ras le cul d'être raisonnable. Je veux être avec toi."_

_"Ahomine......"_

_"J'ai besoin de toi."_

_"..."_

_"Je te veux."_

_"..."_

_"Je veux ton cul alors ramène-le ici."_

Kagami leva les yeux de son téléphone directement au ciel. Aomine et la délicatesse. Dans la cour, celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, acceptant le défi.

_"T'as besoin qu'on te donne un peu de motivation c'est ça ?"_

Kagami ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre. Il reprit son crayon et se remit à écrire. Tout en gardant son portable ouvert sur ses genoux.

_"Ok. Je te disais que j'en avais marre de l'abstinence. Hier soir, j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu veux que je te raconte ?"_

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse :

_"On était chez toi. Tu étais complètement nu, à part un slip rayé trop petit pour toi qui t'allait super bien. Tu étais allongé sur ton lit, sur le dos, et je suis devenu dur rien qu'en te voyant comme ça."_

Kagami retint un soupir de défaite mais ne referma pas le portable. Ce mec écrirait des scénarios pour films pornos en se levant le matin. De sa main libre, il tira sur le col de son uniforme. Il faisait pas un peu chaud ici ?

_"Je me suis allongé à côté de toi et tu m'as regardé et tu m'as demandé si je pouvais te faire venir rien qu'avec ma langue..."_

_"Arrête ça."_

_"Ça va, Ice queen, il fait pas trop froid là-haut ?"_

_"Ça va. En ce qui te concerne, tu dois être en nage comme dans un dernier-quart temps."_

_"Tu parles, comme un one-on-one contre toi au lit oui. Tu te souviens de cette fois où on l'a fait la fenêtre ouverte parce qu'il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur de la– "_

─ Kagami, tu dois en être au cinquième chapitre non ?

─ Cinquième chapitre. Oui, bien sûr, j'y arrive, répondit-il par automatisme sans trop oser regarder son capitaine dans les yeux.

Quand il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son portable après avoir lu trois fois la même phrase avec un air de sérieux le plus total, il avait un nouveau message :

_"Tu descends bientôt dis ? Je commence à avoir mal aux jambes."_

_"Va t'asseoir, j'en ai encore pour une heure et quart."_

_"...nah, c'est pas ça qui va l'arranger"_

Kagami se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et reprit une inspiration avant de regarder autour de lui.

_"Tu veux dire que tu..."_

_"Oui, j'ai une putain d'envie de t'enculer contre un mur là tout de suite."_

_"Holy shit"_

_"Tout de suite les grands mots."_

_"Et y'a pas moyen que tu ailles arranger ça le temps que je finisse ?..."_

_"Pas moyen. Ce sera ton cul ou rien."_

_"Et ma bouche ?"_

_"Ah, continue tu m'intéresses"_

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, il reçut un second message.

_"Mais le cul est définitivement mieux, parce que tu as toujours de ces expressions quand je trouve ta prostate, tu te contrôles plus du tout et tu sais que j'ai failli venir d'un seul coup en pensant à ça ?"_

Kagami leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Aomine était toujours adossé contre l'arbre, sa posture nonchalante, mais il pouvait discerner une certaine tension dans sa façon de se tenir, surtout dans celle qu'il avait de croiser malaisément les jambes. En voyant son air concentré, Kagami sentit une bouffée de chaleur digne de la ménopause d'une cinquantenaire lui monter et lui exploser au visage. _Fuck_. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

_"Je vais te tuer, je jure que je vais te tuer"_

_"Alors ça y est, tu descends ?"_

Kagami écrit deux ou trois mots, juste pour faire impression et se donner le temps de réfléchir. De peser le pour et le contre. D'imaginer la façon dont Riko allait le tuer en apprenant qu'il avait baisé avec l'un des membres d'une équipe adverse, en plein lycée, alors qu'elle avait sacrifié leur entraînement quotidien pour qu'il puisse réviser afin de ne pas se rétamer complètement durant les prochains examens. Qui étaient dans deux, trois jours à tout casser.

_"Essaye encore."_

Il resta penché sur sa feuille mais releva la tête, très légèrement, juste histoire de pouvoir le regarder à travers ses cils. Aomine fixait son portable et pinçait les lèvres. Un instant, Kagami regretta ce qu'il venait de lui envoyer mais son étrange expression lui passa. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul puis se cala plus confortablement contre son arbre. Il bascula son bassin vers l'avant et même à cette distance, Kagami était capable de voir la bosse qui déformait son jean trop serré. Il déglutit, pas aussi silencieusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Aomine se mordait les lèvres d'anticipation, lascivement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient presque noirs tant la pupille était dilatée. Il laissa descendre une main sur ses hanches puis sur son bas-ventre, paume pressée contre son érection, la cachant au regard de Kagami. Il en aurait grondé de frustration.

Aomine referma les yeux et relâcha sa lèvre inférieure pour laisser échapper sans doute un soupir, tandis que sa main commençait à glisser sur son pantalon. Elle se mit à décrire de petits cercles qui allaient s'élargissant et dont le centre était ce point que Kagami devinait palpitant contre la pression de son jean.

Il aurait aimé être là.

De sa main libre, Aomine prit son portable et tapa quelque chose. Kagami vérifia rapidement sur le sien.

_"J'aimerais que tu sois là."_

Il releva les yeux, observa les petits coups que donnaient ses hanches contre sa main toujours en action, les yeux mi-clos, brillants quand ils se posaient sur lui, sa peau café un peu luisante déjà, la franchise déconcertante de ses traits.

Et il n'en put tout simplement plus.

_"KDSDO &ER#!MBZV}"_

_"J'ARRIVE"_

_"FAIS GAFFE A TON CUL"_

_"Pas trop tôt."_

Il se leva, surprenant tous les autres, et marmonna quelque chose à propos des toilettes puis s'éloigna rapidement afin que personne ne se rende compte de son propre inconfort.

─ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit Riko quand il eût disparu.

Kuroko poussa le soupir discret de celui qui avait tout compris et qui allait devoir prendre les choses en main et il attira l'attention des autres :

─ S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi Kagami-kun agit si étrangement dernièrement. D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que Kagami-kun est un enfant un peu sauvage qui n'a jamais pu compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais ses circonstances sont plus qu'atténuantes. Voyez-vous, quand il était très jeune, sa mère le vendit à une organisation criminelle qui s'occupait d'un trafic d'organes de jeunes enfants car elle était couverte de dettes et n'avait pas d'autres choix. Aussi, elle le détestait car elle-même se prostituait et tombait enceinte régulièrement à la suite d'accidents avec des clients. Kagami-kun dût ainsi quitter ses quinze frères et sœurs...

\\********/

Lorsque Kagami remonta le couloir qui menait au hall à grandes enjambées furieuses, Aomine y était déjà, égarant son mètre quatre-vingt-treize du côté des doubles portes comme s'il était en train de se demander si oui ou non il avait le droit d'être là. Dès qu'il eût passé le coin du couloir, Aomine tourna la tête vers lui et quelque chose sur son visage changea comme si tout d'un coup il s'était mis à briller de l'intérieur, et c'était suffisant pour que Kagami ait envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. La bosse dans son pantalon approuvait fermement.

En parlant de bosse. Plus Kagami s'approchait et plus il était difficile de ne pas remarquer celle qui déformait le pantalon d'Aomine. Kagami déglutit. Tenta de déglutir. Sa gorge s'était asséchée sans lui demander son avis.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et le roux l'attrapa au menton, l'embrassa férocement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aomine pour glisser ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et de lui peloter le cul d'une façon qui devrait être interdite par la loi. Le geste abolit les quelques malheureux centimètres qui subsistaient alors entre eux et Kagami ne fit pas grand-chose pour s'y opposer, pressant son corps contre celui d'Aomine et frottant l'excitation dans son bas-ventre contre la sienne. Son partenaire jura et il s'écarta une seconde pour vérifier que le hall était toujours désert.

Sentant que leur chance n'allait pas durer, Kagami attrapa une de ces mains qui plongeaient dans ses poches et entraîna son propriétaire derrière lui dans un couloir. Il se concentra, essaya d'oublier la respiration bruyante de celui qui le précédait : les toilettes pouvaient faire l'affaire mais c'était pas non plus l'endroit le plus romantique du monde, et de toute façon à cette heure-là les salles devaient être encore ouvertes. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il leur restait à peu près une heure avant qu'ils ne ferment complètement le lycée. Mouais. C'était pas non plus comme si les préliminaires duraient trois-quarts d'heure avec Aomine, mais il aurait préféré un peu plus de, comment dire... un peu plus de liberté. Histoire de pouvoir faire le tour de tout ce qu'il s'imaginait lui faire depuis _une putain de semaine_.

Derrière lui, Aomine se racla la gorge, essaya de parler. Sa voix était déjà rauque. Tout ce qui se trouvait en-dessous du niveau de la ceinture de Kagami positivait tellement...

─ Hum... Kagami...

Le roux ouvrit d'une main la première porte sur la droite, se retourna et enroula l'autre autour des épaules d'Aomine pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Il entendit vaguement Aomine refermer la porte derrière lui et continua de l'entraîner vers le centre de la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le rebord d'un bureau contre ses hanches. Aomine se rua contre lui et l'embrassa avec tant de fougue que sa tête partit un peu vers l'arrière, mais la main qu'il avait calé contre sa mâchoire le retint. Kagami le sentit contre ses lèvres et, lorsqu'il le laissa faire, sa langue vint remuer contre la sienne, si chaude qu'il crut qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Embrasser Aomine était comme courir un marathon : c'était long, c'était remuant, c'était épuisant et on se sentait terriblement bien après. Et il y avait la compétition, la putain de compétition, celle du celui-qui-finira-dernier-finira-dessous. Quoique aujourd'hui, se reprit-il en y repensant, Aomine n'était pas si agressif et abandonna rapidement, préférant user des talents de sa bouche contre les régions inférieures et rougissantes de son cou et de sa nuque. Kagami laissa échapper un long soupir, vida complètement sa poitrine, comme s'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ respiré depuis une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il laissa son corps se détendre contre le sien et Aomine laissa échapper un grognement d'appréciation contre sa gorge où, dents sorties, il tirait légèrement sur sa peau comme s'il s'apprêtait à le mordre. Ses mains vinrent le prendre par les hanches pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur la table derrière lui. Kagami s'accrocha à ses larges épaules d'une main tandis qu'il lui passait la deuxième dans les cheveux.

Aomine était pressé contre lui et ne pouvait pas ignorer le muscle de frustration et de désir qui pulsait entre eux. Il l'attrapa derrière chaque genou et prit un malin plaisir à soulever légèrement ses hanches afin qu'elles viennent butter contre les siennes. Et son érection de venir frotter contre son bas-ventre, bouillant même à travers ses vêtements.

Les ongles de Kagami s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule.

─ C-Connard, parvint-il à articuler, courant après son souffle.

Il ne sut pas comment mais il _sentit_ Aomine sourire contre son cou et, soudain, il n'y fut plus. Kagami n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'il n'avait pas fait un bruit embarrassant en ne le sentant plus contre lui mais il n'y aurait pas mis sa main à couper. La seconde d'après il le sentit en train de défaire la veste de son uniforme bleu et noir. Aomine tira sur les manches et le jeta sur le côté d'un geste presque rageur.

─ Je déteste cet uniforme.

─ Ah bon ?...

─ Ouais. Il te va pas. Il te raidit la silhouette.

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de devenir très rouge en pensant qu'Aomine avait pu réfléchir à ce qui lui allait et ce qui ne lui allait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres en essayant d'éviter ses yeux complètement dilatés qui fixaient fermement la chemise blanche à manches courtes qu'il avait enfilée en-dessous de son uniforme. Ses doigts enlevèrent vite les premiers boutons et il sourit.

─ Bien mieux.

─ Et tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ou je– commença Kagami en l'attrapant par son propre col et en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

─ Ou tu ?

─ Ta gueule.

Il était lamentable dès que la conversation requérait plus que les _dirty talks_ qui avaient normalement cours entre eux.

\\********/

Pendant ce temps-là, Kuroko continuait son histoire devant une équipe de basket médusée, en espérant que Kagami revienne avant qu'il soit à cours d'idées.

─ ...son oncle, qui était un membre important de la pègre du coin, décida de le prendre sous son aile en échange de quelques "services", et Kagami-kun devint l'un des passeurs dans le trafic de drogues de la région. Cependant ce n'était toujours pas assez pour payer son voyage de retour en Amérique et il dut se résoudre à vendre son corps à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas réussi à se procurer de faux papiers, et lorsqu'il embarqua sur le bateau qui devait le retourner dans son pays de manière clandestine...

─ Oh mon dieu, souffla Riko, une main devant la bouche.

\\********/

Aomine avait laissé sa chemise entièrement ouverte sur son torse et était actuellement en train de s'occuper du sort de sa braguette. Il tira un peu le jean de Kagami sur ses hanches, mettant en évidence la source de son inconfort sans toutefois la libérer de son sous-vêtement en coton qui semblait alors douloureusement étroit à l'intéressé.

Aomine s'accroupit entre ses jambes et s'immobilisa pendant un moment, se contentant de le fixer de là où il était. Kagami s'efforça d'oublier à quel point il était beau lorsqu'aucune sorte de rictus qui donnait à tout le monde des envies de meurtre ne déformait son visage. Il aurait pu le fixer jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il ne soit plus capable de rien voir, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais en l'occurrence il avait une érection de plus en plus urgente à chaque seconde et qui était toujours prisonnière de son sous-vêtement.

─ C'mon, arriva-t-il à dire en soulevant légèrement ses hanches de manière significative, incapable maintenant de différencier l'anglais du japonais à l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

Aomine n'eut aucun rictus de victoire ni rien, mais le sourire qui vint éclore sur ses lèvres était tellement sincère qu'il se sentit devenir un peu plus dur rien qu'à le regarder. L'autre le sentit et n'en sourit que plus largement, avant d'enfouir son visage contre son ventre frémissant, ses mains maintenant de chaque côté de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Après un moment durant lequel il sembla à Kagami que l'autre se _détendait_ contre lui, Aomine se baissa, se pencha sur son bas-ventre en prenant le bord de son caleçon entre ses dents, le tirant avec lui dans son mouvement. Kagami essaya de s'empêcher de gémir lorsque son érection fut exposée à l'air libre. En vain.

Son partenaire fit descendre son sous-vêtement déjà humide sur ses cuisses, remonta vers son bas-ventre en en mordillant la peau tendre de l'intérieur, donnant la chair de poule à Kagami. Lorsqu'il fut en position, eh bien, là où il devait être, il sortit sa langue et se mit à jouer avec le bout du membre qui pulsait contre son ventre, à peine plus qu'une caresse contre sa peau, tout ça en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Kagami agrippa le rebord de la table et ses jointures blanchirent rapidement autour du bois.

─ Bon, t-tu te décides ou... ou merde ?

Il était à deux doigts de saisir sa tête entre ses mains pour enfoncer cette bouche élusive sur son érection (Aomine pouvait vous réduire à de ces extrémités parfois) lorsqu'il sentit cette même bouche envelopper son membre. Il était beaucoup plus conscient de la chaleur et de l'humidité mouvantes autour de lui après une semaine d'abstinence. Avec un soupir soulagé, il rejeta la tête en arrière puis commença à haleter, chaque respiration qui le traversait lui secouait la poitrine.

Aomine laissa échapper un bruit étranglé et Kagami était douloureusement conscient de la vibration de ses cordes vocales plus loin dans sa gorge. Une de ses mains était calée dans ses cheveux (tiens, quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée là ?) et se contentait de lui caresser la tête à travers l'épaisseur soyeuse, sans le pousser plus bas mais se réservant le droit de le tirer en arrière lorsqu'il aurait atteint le point de non-retour.

Il fallait lui céder la chose : Aomine était sacrément bon aux pipes. Kagami se demandait même où est-ce qu'il avait appris à devenir aussi bon et surtout avec qui, et inévitablement, ça le rendait jaloux. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'arrêter de penser pour apprécier d'une façon essentiellement primale le moment qu'Aomine était en train de lui offrir. Il se concentra le plus possible sur les petits bruits humides que son partenaire laissait parfois échapper. L'une de ses mains était maintenant de la partie et le tenait à la base, ferme et tiède et calleuse autour de lui, tandis que sa bouche continuait de faire de lents va-et-vient de haut en bas sur toute la longueur, s'arrêtant parfois pour insister sur un point précis, sa langue conférant un accent définitivement convaincant à tout ce qu'il lui faisait.

Kagami gardait les yeux fermés. Même comme ça, il _sentait_ son regard lui brûler la peau partout où il le posait. Sa présence, là, entre ses jambes, vibrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça, et ça le plongeait dans une délicieuse sensation d'exaltation. Ce type était là pour lui, entre ses cuisses qui se crispaient et se décrispaient comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, en train de lui lécher la queue avec une intensité qui le laissait hors d'haleine, et (Kagami se pencha légèrement pour vérifier) avait une sévère érection à cause de sa pauvre personne. Grâce à sa pauvre personne ? Kagami opta pour le neutre "en raison de sa pauvre personne".

Aomine le prit soudain au fond de sa gorge et il fut incapable de penser pendant une longue minute, déchiré par des râles de plaisir qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Kagami sentit les parois de sa gorge se refermer autour de lui lorsqu'il déglutit et pendant un moment affreux il fut sur le point de venir à l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire. La main qui était dans ses cheveux s'apprêtait déjà à le tirer en arrière, mais il banda toute sa volonté et réussit à contenir l'orgasme qui menaçait de l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, en nage, il se trouva qu'Aomine avait cette incroyable couleur rouge partout sur ses joues et même sur son cou et qu'il était en train de se secouer le manche à l'intérieur de son pantalon d'une main alors que la seconde était toujours occupée par le membre de Kagami. Membre sur lequel il avait aussi posé sa bouche d'une façon qui laissait à penser qu'il allait le dévorer d'un coup. Il lui envoya un regard assombri par la luxure.

Cette dernière vision fut trop pour Kagami et celui-ci saisit son partenaire par le col et le souleva, provoquant un grognement surpris de sa part.

─ Oh non, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, il gronda d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait à peine tandis que son autre main allait attraper le poignet de celle qu'il avait plongée dans son pantalon.

Kagami se leva et, l'attrapant sous les cuisses, vint le déposer à l'endroit où Aomine l'avait assis quelque temps plus tôt (quelque temps, car il était incapable de dire combien s'en était écoulé depuis qu'Aomine avait commencé à sucer la vie hors de lui.

\\********/

─ ...et c'est ainsi qu'il devint son esclave sexuel. Cependant l'affaire n'allait pas durer très longtemps car le navire clandestin s'échoua à cent cinquante kilomètres de sa destination à la suite d'une violente tempête qui avait suivi la côte américaine. Kagami-kun était de retour en Amérique mais il ignorait où il était, n'avait toujours pas d'argent et avait perdu le reste de ses maigres possessions dans le naufrage duquel il avait réchappé de justesse. Epuisé et affamé, il se mit à la recherche de sa véritable mère en n'ayant d'elle qu'un nom et une enveloppe provenant de Washington DC.

─ Seigneur, fit Kiyoshi qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\\********/

Il avait à peine commencé à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon qu'Aomine enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui avec une force surprenante. Un peu surpris, Kagami se dégagea suffisamment pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres et le nez, le front et la mâchoire, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop se défaire de son étreinte. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi câlin. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais c'était nouveau. Peut-être même qu'il allait se mettre à aimer ça aussi.

Plus bas, ses mains se débarrassèrent rapidement de la ceinture, expédièrent la braguette puis Aomine se tortilla pour faire glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes. Kagami se mit à le taquiner avec la paume de sa main à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de s'élargir sur son visage. Le vêtement peinait à contenir le membre qui pulsait contre sa main, cherchait douloureusement à se redresser contre la pression du tissu. Le boxer était déjà humide sous ses doigts et Aomine, le souffle court, donnait régulièrement de petits coups de bassin afin d'accentuer la pression de sa main contre son érection.

Kagami, qui d'abord s'était contenté d'apprécier la vue, commença à bouger ses doigts contre son membre et s'émerveilla des bruits qu'il lui inspirait. C'étaient des bruits manifestement réprimés qui avaient réussi à se frayer un passage, rouler hors de sa bouche pour venir tomber dans son oreille à lui, et il s'en abreuvait comme s'il se fût agi d'une bière bien fraîche par un après-midi d'été. Kagami enfouit sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément. Il était grisé, comme saoul. Sa peau ici était si chaude que s'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état d'excitation, sûrement s'y serait-il endormi, le nez dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

Contre lui, frustré, Aomine lui mordit l'épaule à travers la chemise, avant de l'écarter pour passer sa langue sur l'empreinte rouge de sa morsure comme pour s'excuser. Kagami était surpris, définitivement surpris. Aomine était beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude. La tête ailleurs et au fond de lui un peu inquiet, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement de son partenaire et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration pas loin de son oreille, comme si jusque là il avait été en apnée. Kagami récompensa sa patience par quelques caresses judicieusement placées et Aomine _fondit_ contre son épaule, haletant, ses ongles tiraient sur le dos de sa chemise. Mais Kagami n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il passa une main dans le dos de son partenaire, l'amenant un peu plus près tandis que la seconde délaissa son érection pour descendre encore un peu plus bas. Sur son épaule, Aomine émit un vague grognement mais s'arrêta brusquement de respirer lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent la cavité humide et soudain tremblante à son contact.

_Là._

Kagami essaya de se concentrer, essaya d'oublier la chaleur impossible qu'il sentait se répandre en lui depuis le bout de ses doigts. Essaya de ne pas prêter attention au tremblement des muscles qu'il sentait se crisper et se décrisper, _tellement près de lui._ C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Généralement, dans ce genre de situation, Aomine se préparait lui-même ou alors ils étaient de telles bêtes en rute qu'ils sautaient cette étape (et le regrettaient le lendemain matin), mais le plus souvent, disons que ce n'était pas Aomine qui avait besoin de préparation.

C'était donc la première putain de fois qu'il se retrouvait là, à deux doigts (et ça n'avait jamais été autant vrai) d'entrer _à l'intérieur de lui_ , pour de vrai, et paralysé par l'affreuse idée de ne pas pouvoir faire les choses correctement, ou pire, de lui faire mal. Et plus il essayait de se concentrer, moins il arrivait à penser à ce qu'il devait faire.

Toujours blotti contre lui, Aomine avait recommencé à respirer et à chaque fois qu'il soufflait, un petit gémissement, très bas, très doux, venait avec, sans doute hors de son contrôle. Une nouvelle fois, il fit bouger son bassin vers l'avant, pressant les doigts de Kagami contre sa peau brûlante.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'attends... fit-il d'une voix qui venait de très loin.

Kagami sortit de sa transe et, retenant son souffle, il glissa à peine le timide bout d'un premier doigt à l'intérieur. Aomine eut un bruit de contentement malgré la façon dont ses muscles étaient tendus autour de son doigt et c'était fantastique. Encouragé, il s'aventura un peu plus loin, la chaleur de son corps toujours croissante, comme s'il allait s'embraser là tout de suite, Aomine dans ses bras, Aomine autour de lui, Aomine partout. Kagami dut s'arrêter un moment, les genoux presque tremblants, sans quoi il sentait qu'il allait perdre la raison, mais déjà les hanches d'Aomine venaient donner des petits coups contre lui. Il en resta sans voix, mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots pour répondre à quelque chose d'aussi impulsif et d'aussi physique.

Lorsque le premier doigt fut entièrement rentré, Kagami en risqua un deuxième, encore plus doucement car encore plus conscient de son étroitesse. Son partenaire mit cette fois un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer au nouvel intrus, un grimace d'inconfort sur le visage. Kagami s'immobilisa, attendant le moment où il pourrait continuer à pousser en lui, peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'épicentre de cette chaleur grandiose, un point caché, loin à l'intérieur d'Aomine...

Le deuxième doigt rejoignit bientôt le premier et ils se mirent à tâtonner contre les parois, timidement, comme il avait senti Aomine le faire avec lui. Il dut atteindre quelque chose car soudain tout le corps d'Aomine se tendit et il se mit à suffoquer sous son regard médusé. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules, ongles plantés dans sa chemise ; ses longues jambes se détendirent d'un seul coup et vinrent se croiser dans le dos de Kagami, se pressant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le roux s'immobilisa, inquiet, en entendant Aomine pousser dans son cou un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

_Fuck me._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aomine n'était pas, c'était le mec qui allait se laisser faire quand il prenait un peu de bon temps. La majeure partie du temps où ils étaient ensemble, c'était lui qui prenait Kagami et pas l'inverse. Kagami n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'en empêcher car, hormis le fait qu'il n'eût pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine de la sexualité et qui plus est de l'homosexualité, il aimait l'idée qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en Aomine pour le laisser l'emmener partout où il lui plairait d'aller avec lui – sans parler d'un léger penchant masochiste qui incluait une certaine douleur dans une certaine partie de son corps, laissée là par une certaine personne. A de rares occasions, lorsqu'Aomine était trop fatigué ou avait besoin qu'il lui remontât le moral, il le laissait prendre la main, et Kagami avait beau apprécier le geste, la vue ou les avantages de sa position, il n'aimait rien tant que de s'abandonner à lui. Ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, bien sûr.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si c'était la frustration sexuelle accumulée pendant cette semaine ou le fait qu'il sentait Aomine étrangement pliant aujourd'hui, mais il s'était retrouvé à mener la danse – et ce n'était pas qu'il s'en plaignait (Aomine était outrageusement mignon) mais là il commençait à se poser des questions.

Kagami se laissa cinq secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il allait avoir besoin de son cerveau très prochainement.

─ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

─ Hein ?

Sa voix était brumeuse, comme s'il était mal réveillé. Il continua, après avoir réfléchi à la question :

─ Nan, rien.

─ Mais encore ? le poussa Kagami.

Aomine commençait à s'agiter contre lui.

─ Ça peut pas attendre ? Je te rappelle que t'as deux doigts dans mon cul là.

Il râlait comme d'habitude mais il manquait quelque chose. L'Aomine qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était pas aussi chiant que l'Aomine normal.

Soufflant doucement par le nez, Kagami s'obligea à user de quelque chose dont il avait horreur : la domination physique. Ces deux doigts dont avait parlé Aomine, il les recroquevilla en un crochet et les pressa lentement, très lentement, contre l'endroit où il devinait sa prostate. Aomine se tendit tout autour de lui et gémit son nom.

─ Ah !... Bordel, Kagami, va te faire enculer !

─ Réponds à ma question, asséna le roux d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

On allait pas parler de l'impact que ses gémissements avaient sur le muscle entre ses jambes.

La pression de ses doigts s'accentua à l'intérieur de lui et Aomine s'accrocha bientôt à ses épaules, tremblant.

─ Putain... Tu fais chier Kagami, tu le sais ça ? Je... J'ai juste passé une journée de merde, ok ?

Kagami réfléchit quelques instants.

─ Menteur, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, et à ce stade ses doigts se mirent à frotter franchement contre sa prostate.

Il eut l'impression que si Aomine se mettait à le serrer plus fort, ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Et peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, qui sait ?

─ Je, fit Aomine d'une voix qu'il entendit à peine quand il enfouit son visage contre lui. Je voulais juste pas que tu t'en ailles.

_Hein ?_

─ Hein ? répondit-il éloquemment.

─ Oublie ça.

─ Nan !

Le roux le saisit par une épaule de sa main libre avant de (et aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement) lui sortir les doigts du cul. Il commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude détachée de son copain.

─ Aomine Daiki, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter et de me dire ce que t'as sur le cœur pour une fois, et mets-toi bien dans la tête que si je sors avec toi, c'est peut-être un peu pour ta belle gueule et ton beau cul, mais peut-être un peu aussi parce que j'aime ce qui fais de toi ce que tu es, non ? Alors oui, j'aime coucher avec toi, oui j'adore quand tu m'encules déraisonnablement, mais j'aime autant si ce n'est plus quand tu t'ouvres à moi et que tu _partages_ , t'entends ce mot ? Alors maintenant, fuck you, et dis-moi tout ce qui va pas pour que je puisse te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu voies des étoiles !

Le souffle lui manquait au terme de sa tirade mais ce n'était certainement pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Aomine aussi avait relevé la tête et le fixait maintenant avec une expression partagée entre l'espoir et une espèce de désir brut qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

─ T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on remette la discussion à plus tard ? finit-il par dire, les yeux brillants comme les étoiles de Kagami. Nan mais parce que là j'ai une très très grosse envie de te mettre à plat ventre sur cette table et de te faire des choses que–

Kagami l'avait embrassé en plein sur les lèvres, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Aomine lui répondit avec enthousiasme puis se mordit les lèvres quand ils se séparèrent.

─ Allez, le roux chuchota en posant son front contre le sien.

Il fallut un moment à Aomine pour qu'il se décidât à ouvrir la bouche, et pendant ce moment, Kagami sentit la tension qu'il accumulait petit à petit grandir dans ses épaules, refusant de s'en aller même lorsqu'il y traça de petits cercles rassurants avec ses pouces.

─ C'est un truc complètement con, commença-t-il. Je voulais juste... C'est toi, quand tu m'as envoyé ce truc à la fin de la semaine dernière... Tu disais qu'on pouvait plus se voir pendant un moment, et puis plus de nouvelles depuis, alors moi... Je sais pas, j'ai pris ça pour un 'je veux plus te voir', enfin, j'me suis dit que la période d'essai était terminée... Alors je suis venu ici parce que j'osais pas aller chez toi et j'ai essayé de... 'fin... je sais pas... j'ai fait le con.

Kagami écoutait ça et son visage s'allongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Une erreur. Aomine psychotait depuis une putain de semaine à cause d'une erreur. Un quiproquo, qu'il appelait ça l'autre. Aomine détournait le regard. Encore un truc nouveau. Aomine ne détournait jamais le regard. Sauf...

_Oh._

Kagami devina qu'on avait finalement atteint cette chose timide appelée _sentiment_.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, Aomine eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, comme s'il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il le frappât, et Kagami avait l'impression qu'on venait de chiffonner son cœur et de le remettre comme ça à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

─ Espèce de grand con, fit-il, l'affection dans sa voix contredisant ce qu'il venait de dire, ça t'était pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais juste en train de réviser pour les examens de la semaine prochaine ? Putain de génie.

La lumière de la compréhension se fit sur son visage.

─ Nan... Tu veux dire que j'me suis raconté des craques pendant une semaine entière ? Et mes examens à moi sont le mois prochain, comment j'aurais pu deviner, putain de génie toi-même.

Ah, le voilà qui revenait. Et de très loin, ajouta Kagami en sentant ses propres épaules qui commençaient à se détendre.

─ Merde, on a tous les deux été cons.

Aomine fit une grimace d'approbation. Un moment passa sans qu'ils sachent quoi dire, son mec se blottit de nouveau contre lui, le nez à la jointure entre son cou et son torse, avant qu'il ne recommence à s'agiter dans ses bras.

─ Alors, tu me la mets cette teub ou merde ?

Kagami se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, juste pour cette fois, et ses lèvres vinrent étouffer un rire contre les siennes.

Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec Aomine. Les tripes. Tout était dans les tripes.

─ Fuck yeah.

Aussitôt sa main droite se remit à forniquer du côté de son anus tandis qu'Aomine se frottait contre lui comme un chat satisfait.

\\********/

─ ...une participation assidue à des cérémonies sataniques impliquant des enfants en bas âge ainsi qu'une majorité de franc-maçons, continuait Kuroko d'un ton monocorde alors que Furihata et un autre première année avaient déjà quitté la pièce, incapable d'en entendre plus. Kagami-kun avait en tête de sympathiser avec l'un des plus généreux donateurs à la secte dont nous tairons ici le nom, car il tenait de source sûre que cet individu était en contact avec sa véritable mère. Cependant il ne lui fut pas difficile de l'approcher car non content d'adorer Satan, cet homme possédait également un goût prononcé pour les adolescents, de préférence dans son lit...

\\********/

Aomine lui avait bruyamment fait comprendre qu'il était déjà bien assez préparé et qu'avec tout ce chantage qu'il lui avait fait, il allait avoir la prostate complètement irritée pour au moins une semaine. Kagami avait un peu rougi mais n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Si ç'avait été lui, Aomine aurait sûrement sorti un truc salace, comme quoi ça lui ferait un souvenir pour se tenir chaud ou quelque chose dans le genre, se dit-il après réflexion. Réflexion dont il fut tiré par une pichenette entre les sourcils.

─ _Hé!_

─ Tu réfléchis trop, fit Aomine alors que ses mains descendaient le long de son dos, beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Arrête de penser. Laisse-toi aller. Même si, hu. C'est. Ça fait partie de ton charme.

Déferlement de chaleur sur le visage de Kagami. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un radiateur dans chaque joue.

─ A-Arrête de dire des choses embarrassantes comme ça !

─ C'est vrai que ça c'est ta spécialité à toi.

Et il riait ce con. Kagami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais les doigts qu'Aomine venait de poser contre ses lèvres firent mourir les mots dans sa gorge, et c'était tant mieux d'une certaine façon car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre.

─ Dis plus rien. Dis plus rien jusqu'à ce que t'aies joui à l'intérieur de moi, fit-il à voix basse.

Kagami hocha la tête, sa propre érection se rappelant soudain à son bon souvenir. Aomine voulut se retourner pour s'allonger sur le ventre mais il le retint.

─ Je veux voir ton visage, se justifia-t-il, et Aomine acquiesça, demeura là où il était.

Kagami prit deux secondes pour l'observer. Légèrement penché en arrière, le poids de son torse reposant sur ses mains qu'il avait posées un peu plus loin derrière lui, il était magnifique. Kagami posa les mains sur ses hanches. Ses paumes étaient couvertes de sueur, il devait le sentir. Il souleva un peu son bassin et Aomine dégagea ses jambes qui étaient toujours serrées autour de lui pour les poser sur ses épaules. L'effort le fit grimacer. L'une des mains de Kagami descendit un peu plus bas pour pouvoir le soutenir par en-dessous et la deuxième guida son érection jusqu'à ce qu'elle vînt appuyer contre la cavité maintenant détendue et poisseuse. Kagami dut oublier de respirer pendant un moment car des taches colorées se mirent à éclater devant ses yeux, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de prendre une longue inspiration.

Avant de commencer à pousser en lui.

Il aurait peut-être dû utiliser un troisième doigt, paniqua-t-il en le sentant terriblement serré autour de lui, il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour le préparer. C'était trop, il n'allait jamais pouvoir rentrer en entier. Il allait lui faire mal. Kagami se mordit les lèvres, prêt à se retirer, lorsque la main d'Aomine agrippa son poignet.

─ Non, je t'interdis de faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, sourcils froncés, front plissé sous l'effort et peut-être la douleur. C'est juste... Ça va passer, c'est juste...

Au bout de quelques secondes, il le sentit qui se détendait, presque muscle par muscle, de nouveau souple autour de lui. Kagami se força à relâcher le souffle qu'il avait gardé emprisonné dans sa poitrine et recommença à pousser, lentement. Sur le bureau, Aomine soufflait, désormais appuyé sur ses coudes.

─ Bordel... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me la mets, râlait-il, de toute évidence énervé contre lui-même.

─ On dirait une meuf en travail, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kagami.

─ Oh toi, ta gueule et pousse.

Le roux fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le sourire qu'Aomine peinait à cacher. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, Kagami attendit qu'il se fût habitué à lui pour commencer à donner des coups de reins contre lui. Les coudes d'Aomine se dérobèrent et il s'allongea sur le bureau, la tête renversée en arrière. Il respirait par petits coups, comme s'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Kagami allait lui donner de bonnes raisons de le perdre complètement.

Il orienta ses coups dans une certaine direction, cherchant de nouveau sa prostate. Aomine devina ce qu'il avait en tête et se mit à protester mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque Kagami trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

─ Ah, Kagami ! Encore ?... fit-il quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, son habituel rictus peinant à prendre forme sur son visage. Je vais finir par croire que t'es un putain de fétichiste... Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Peu de temps après, ses mouvements de bassin étaient désormais francs tandis qu'il martelait sans répit dans le cul d'un Aomine qui commençait à lui faire douter de l'épaisseur des murs, quand le besoin impérieux de venir à l'intérieur de lui le prit aux tripes. Il aurait préféré qu'Aomine jouisse en premier mais il était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, alors il lui demanda d'une voix étranglée s'il pouvait venir alors qu'il était toujours en lui. Il crut le voir hocher la tête, perdu dans son extase. Kagami sentit l'orgasme le saisir et l'emporter comme une haute vague, incapable d'y résister, seulement capable de s'y noyer.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue ; Aomine devait s'être redressé, la contraction de ses muscles autour de son membre l'acheva et il se répandit à l'intérieur de son corps. La tension d'Aomine était impossible, il devait avoir atteint le bord en même temps que lui, peut-être un peu après, en le sentant venir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son visage, cherchèrent les siennes, que Kagami leur accorda de bonne grâce.

Lorsque ses pensées furent de nouveau claires et raisonnables, il rouvrit les yeux. Aomine avait les siens toujours fermés et reprenait son souffle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le rouge sur ses joues se voyait même sur sa peau brune. Kagami se retira avec précaution et le gémissement que son mouvement provoqua chez Aomine faillit l'exciter de nouveau, mais il était trop sonné pour un deuxième round, merci. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de le contempler revenir à la réalité. Il battit des paupières sur ses yeux embrumés, encore ailleurs.

─ Putain, c'était épique, fit-il à voix basse. T'avais raison, je crois que j'ai vu des étoiles.

Ça fit rire Kagami qui ne se retint plus pour lui coller un baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, à respirer l'odeur qui émanait de ce corps près du leur, à se préparer à l'idée que bientôt ils devraient se séparer pour de longs jours encore.

Finalement Aomine se redressa et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de jean pour nettoyer son tee-shirt comme il pouvait. Il inspecta le résultat, fit une grimace pas convaincue. Kagami lança en se rhabillant :

─ Bah, blanc sur blanc, ça devrait aller non ?

─ T'es con.

Il remit son pantalon et attrapa sa veste qu'il avait jetée sur le bureau d'à côté. Si on excluait les taches douteuses sur son tee-shirt et les plis de son jean, il avait l'air presque impeccable – le mot-clé étant le presque. Kagami chercha quelque chose d'autre à arranger mais il n'y avait plus rien, il était prêt à repartir.

─ Il va falloir que j'y aille, finit-il par dire.

Aomine hocha la tête, ses traits ne trahissant aucune émotion. Le roux l'attira dans une étreinte.

─ Et plus de psychotage, hein. Je t'aime. Imprime ça, enregistre-le, note-le quelque part si tu veux mais garde-le en tête. Je t'aime.

Aomine se dégagea et le regarda avec étonnement, avant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air mal à l'aise.

─ Ouais, euh... Merci. Et je... Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Moi aussi. Hu...

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'autre s'énerva.

─ Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

─ Rien, espèce de grand con.

Son sourire était si large qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux joues. Aomine lui jeta un coup d’œil puis prit brusquement sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser furieusement. Kagami s'imprégna de la sensation de ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Aomine avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et jouait avec.

─ Bon. Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille.

\\********/

─ Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'horrible vérité : ses parents avaient été enlevés par des extraterrestres.

─ De quelle planète ? demanda Izuki d'un ton intéressé.

─ De Pluton. Les parents de Kagami-kun, ainsi que de nombreux autres humains, avaient été kidnappés dans le cadre d'un projet d'étude de l'être humain qui devait aboutir sur une opération de conquête de la Terre et d'extermination de la race humaine, ceci en collaboration avec le gouvernement américain, mais certains allaient même jusqu'à affirmer que les illuminatis y étaient pour quelque chose- oh, Kagami-kun, nous parlions justement de toi.

Kagami était apparu entre les rangées de la bibliothèque et tout le monde s'était précipité sur lui, des larmes dans les yeux.

─ Kagami !!

─ Comment est-ce que tu as pu endurer ça tout seul sans jamais nous en parler ? Bakagami !

─ Kagami, sache que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

─ Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un un jour...

Kiyoshi s'avança même pour le prendre dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

─ _The fuck-_ Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?! s'exclama Kagami à l'adresse de son ami qui en avait profité pour sortir un livre de son sac.

Kuroko lui jeta un regard où brillait l'innocence par-dessus la reliure de son livre.

─ Disons qu'il fallait que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main.

\\********/

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils rentraient ensemble, Kuroko avait brusquement sorti de nul part :

─ Au fait, tu me dois cinquante milk-shakes à la vanille. Au moins.

─ De q- Cinquante milk-shakes à la vanille pour avoir raconté à tout le monde des conneries sur moi pendant une demi-heure !

─ Trois-quarts d'heure. Et je t'ai sauvé la vie, en passant. Riko n'a même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi tu t'étais absenté aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, Kagami-kun, ce n'était pas très prudent de le faire ici en plein jour avec Aomine-kun.

─ Pardon _maman._

─ Enfin. Il n'empêche que tu es arrivé au bout moment. Je ne savais plus quoi raconter pour que tu en arrives à sauver le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre.

Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire, Kagami méditant les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami.

─ Ouais... merci. Quand même.

─ De rien. Et je fixe mes intérêts à un milk-shake et demi par jour.

─ …

**Author's Note:**

> Me demandez pas comment Kagami va faire pour payer un demi-milk shake à Kuroko. ME DEMANDEZ PAS.
> 
> Et ne faites pas comme eux les enfants : utilisez des capottes et du lubrifiant.
> 
> Tous les commentaires/kudos seront grandement appréciés ! Je vous remercie d'avance, keur sur vous ♥


End file.
